


Please Cancel The Wedding Kiss

by Furaa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/pseuds/Furaa
Summary: Menjelang H-1 bulan pernikahan, Kayano memiliki satu permintaan || Crosspost dari FFn
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 4





	Please Cancel The Wedding Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali untuk asupan serta amunisi semata.  
> Warn : Maybe OOC, typos dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don’t like don’t read.

Nagisa tahu, selama kurang lebih 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kayano, keduanya tak pernah ada sentuhan fisik yang berlebih. Sentuhan sebagai tanda cinta dilakukan keduanya dengan sejawarnya saja. Paling banyak gandengan tangan, kadang pelukan tapi bisa dihitung dengan jari. Iya, hanya dua itu saja gandengan tangan dan pelukan, sampai-sampai Karma yang tak sengaja mendengar soal perkembangan hubungan Nagisa-Kayano berkomentar “Kalah sama anak SD dong.”

Nagisa sendiri sih _gak_ masalah dengan hubungan seperti itu, toh juga dirinya ingin menjaga Kayano Kaede, jadi ia membatasi dirinya, takut-takut melewati batas karena semanis dan _coret_ secantik _coret_ apapun Nagisa, sejatinya ia adalah seorang cowok tulen yang tentunya memiliki nafsu. Lagipula jika netra birunya perhatikan, Kayano juga tak masalah dengan minimnya _skinship_. Gadis pecinta pudding itu tak pernah mengkode minta yang aneh-aneh membuat Nagisa berpikir ‘ _Kayano-chan nyaman dengan hubungan minim skinship seperti ini_ ’.

Tapi minim _skinship_ bukan menjadi alasan _wedding kiss_ ditiadakan bukan?

“Bagaimana Nagisa- _kun_?”

“Ya?”

Nagisa sedikit membetulkan posisi gawainya, lalu fokus kembali pada pertanyaan Kayano yang sempat membuatnya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Menjelang H-1 bulan pernikahan, Kayano memiliki satu permintaan.

“Kalau _wedding kiss_ ditiadakan tidak masalah _kan_?” Kayano mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, Nagisa semakin melekatkan telinganya pada gawai, takut-takut gawai bututnya ini salah menangkap sinyal suara.

_Serius?_

Aure itu mengedip dua kali. Setelah cukup yakin dengan pendengaran dari pertanyaan Kayano, Nagisa menghela nafas kemudian angkat bicara “Kenapa?” membuat Kayano di seberang sana semakin menggigit bibir kemerahannya, bahkan sekarang ditambah dengan mengulum ujung dress putihnya.

“E-Eto…. Bagaimana bilangnya ya?”

“Bilang aja. Apapun alasannya _gak_ apa Kayano- _chan_ ”

Ngomongnya _sih_ gitu, tapi dalam hati Nagisa harap-harap cemas akan jawaban sang calon istri. Apalagi setelah pria berprofesi guru itu mengingat kembali, selama tiga tahun berpacaran mereka tak pernah melakukan ciuman, baik di tangan, dahi dan apalagi bibir.

Tapi bukan berarti _gak_ pernah ciuman terus gak mau ada _wedding kiss_ kan? Walau gak ada _wedding kiss_ juga bukan masalah besar bagi Nagisa—tapi masalah besar bagi Karma dan Rio dikarenakan kedua makhluk paling usil di kelas 3E tak bisa mendapat asupan serta amunisi—karena bagi Nagisa yang namanya kemesraan tak perlu diumbar. Tapi … Nagisa perlu alasan.

_Kenapa?_

Sekarang heningnya Kayano membuat si surai biru keringat dingin.

“Se-semenjak Nagisa- _kun_ menciumku di kelas 3E,” Kayano menjeda lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan cicitan halus. “ _I think your kiss is lethal._ ”

“Ciumanku kenapa?”

“A-aku gak mau pingsan di acara pernikahan!”

Harusnya Kayano mematikan sambungan dengan Nagisa setelah memberi alasan kenapa ia ingin _wedding kiss_ ditiadakan. Karena apa yang yang terjadi setelahnya tak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Tapi kekehan dari seberang sambungan membuat fokusnya teralihkan, dirinya dibuat penasaran akan respon dari sang calon suami.

“Aku kira kenapa.” Kemudian dilanjut dengan “Hmppp” yang mengartikan Nagisa sedang menahan tawa membuat lawan bicaranya semakin sempurna menyebikkan bibir. Susah payah ia ungkapkan malah ditertawakan.

Habis menurut Nagisa lucu sih. Awalnya Nagisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal alasan Kayano tak ingin menyentuhnya(?). Bahkan dirinya ingin cepat-cepat mendapat hasil test Kesehatan. Lalu berbicara dengan data dan fakta, menyatakan pada Kayano kalau dirinya aman untuk dicium bahkan lebih. Siapa tahu Kayano berpikir Nagisa memiliki penyakit menular? Kan tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi memang benar _sih_ , semenjak insiden di kelas 3E dimana Nagisa memberi ciuman pada Kayano sebanyak 15 hit hingga yang menerima ciuman pingsan ditempat, Nagisa mengiyakan perkataan Kayano mengenai “ _Your kiss is lethal_ ” dan “A-aku gak mau pingsan di acara pernikahan!” bisa saja terjadi. Oleh karena itu, Nagisa menawarkan sebuah ide—dengan maksud menggoda—untuk menyelamatkan _wedding kiss_.

“Kayano- _chan_ ” panggil Nagisa yang langsung disambut “Hm?” oleh dari gawai berwarna biru laut.

“Mau coba latihan _wedding kiss_ agar _gak_ pingsan saat acara?”

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost dari Ffn (dengan nama akun yang sama) tapi ada sedikit perubahan.  
> Sampai jumpa di post NagiKae berikutnya!


End file.
